


Lifeless

by alternativekpop



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Yeongue goes to visit Jeongwoo after the incident.





	Lifeless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit close to home, so sorry if it's a bit rough.  
> ALTHOUGH WARNING!!! IF YOU AREN'T OKY WITH DEATH OR THE GRIEF OF IT, THEN PLEASE DON'T READ THIS!!!  
> I don't want y'all to be sad :(  
> I hope you enjoy though!

    Yeongue tucked his hands in his pockets as he walked across campus. He tried to think of what to say as he made his way towards the dorms. Thankfully, no one seemed to stop him as he walked to his destination. The male practiced what he was going to say as he went up to the elevator, entered the dorm and approached the familiar bedroom.

    Yeongue hesitated before he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Upon hearing no answer, he let himself in; only to be met with the sight of tissues and pillows strewn everywhere across the room. Empty tissue boxes littered the floor, and the tables were filled with books of all kind.

    In the middle of all this, was Jeongwoo.

    The usually smiling male was now red-eyed and laid flat on the bed. If it weren’t for his wide-open eyes, Yeongue might have thought he was sleeping. He didn’t even acknowledge his best friend’s presence as he kept staring up at the ceiling. At his side, there was a stack of tissue boxes, the one on top being almost empty. Yeongue could practically feel his heart drop at the scene.

    The older put his stuff down in the corner of the room, before approaching the still male. He softly called out, “Hey Jeongwoo. How are you feeling?”

    Jeongwoo shifted towards Yeongue slowly. Now that he could accurately observe his best friend’s features, he noticed the dark eyebags that developed by the day. Thoughts of concern occupied Yeongue’s mind as he heard Jeongwoo reply, “ Hey Gue. Come take a seat. ” The younger motioned towards the spot beside him.

    Yeongue maneuvered his way around the junk that littered the room to take a seat beside his best friend. He grasped Jeongwoos hand, noting how it was boney and weak now. He tried to distract himself and Jeongwoo by talking about his day. “I had a class today. It was at 7 o'clock, and it was disgusting. Mostly because it was at 7 o'clock, but-”

    “He hated morning classes too.”

    Yeongue tried to ignore the sting of being compared once again as he nodded encouragingly. He knew it was best for his best friend to talk about it and sooner was better than later.

    Jeongwoo weakly smiled as he continued, “He would wake up and groan. It would take both kisses and a cup of coffee to wake him up.”

    “Really? Was he a brat about that too?”

    “He was. But he was my brat. He is my brat. Where is he Yeongue? I miss him. I can’t live without him.”

    Yeongue struggled to keep his voice steady as he said, “I’m sorry Jeongwoo. But he is dead. You can’t keep living like this because of that though. He wouldn’t want you to.”

    Jeongwoo stared up at the ceiling, eyes glossed over. Yeongue felt like crying at the scene. Jeongwoo’s eyes were so dead. The eyes that used to shine brightly- had now turned dull and unfeeling. It was as if someone had put a filter on it. Yeongue was slowly forgetting what his smile looked like, let alone remembering the sound of his laughter. The younger male didn’t even seem to want to live anymore. He may be breathing, but his soul had long gone. As if nothing but his memories mattered anymore. Every conversation was turned into something about the younger male. Yeongue hated himself for being so weak that he couldn’t take the sight of his broken best friend anymore.

    Yeongue collected his stuff quickly as he made to leave. “I left some food in the fridge, it’s your favourite. Try to have some, ok? I’ll see you tomorrow!”

    Yeongue was answered with silence. At this point, the older male was used to it. He threw out the trash on the ground before quietly closing and locking the door behind him. He tried to hold in his tears as he rushed his way down the street. He took the familiar bus and ignored the weird stares he got at his sniffling. He rushed off the bus and onto the grounds. He ran as fast as his feet would take him until he reached one particular site. He felt his knees collapse underneath him as he fell and traced the letters that mocked him.

 

_Watanabe Haruto_

_Died April. 7th.2023_

_He was the best friend, son, and boyfriend._

_May he rest in peace._

 

    Yeongue cried out at the words. He would do anything to rewind to that day. It had been a month since then, but it still hit way too close to home for all of them. Yeongue couldn’t help but think, ‘ _Maybe if I stopped him from taking a taxi that day. Maybe Haruto would still be here.’_ Yeongue knew these thoughts weren’t healthy, and he rarely had them anymore. But the sight of Jeongwoo was getting harder and harder to witness. It took everything for the older to refrain from cursing the Japanese male. Instead, Yeongue simply looked up at the sky, and cried his heart out. 

 

    Haruto had died, and with him he took Jeongwoo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and that everyone read this safely~


End file.
